As an essential component of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an LCD panel includes two glass substrates which are oppositely arranged.
In previous LCD panel manufacturing methods, a scrapped glass is produced and disposed. In the previous LCD panel manufacturing methods, glass substrates are difficult to carry because both length and width of the glass substrates (one glass substrate can produce a plurality of LCD panels are large. As shown in FIG. 1, a large piece of scrapped glass 104 is cut into pieces by a cutting machine manually or a glass cutter 117 on a cutting platform 111 to facilitate carrying and subsequent disposing. However, efficiency of disposing such defective product is low, and operation of cutting the scrapped glass 104 is dangerous.